Stoll's Tips on Everything!
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Some tips I thought the Stolls might give. Series of Drabbles and Short storries are in the chapters. Review your ideas on which topic they give next. R and R and CCs are taken into account. K  cuase I'm paranoid like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stoll's Tips On Everything**

**Summary: A list of tips the Stoll brothers would offer on particular situations.**

**So, welcome to my new story, and hi, this is Darkangelxx22xx, and yeah, this is my first time in making a humor story. So cut me some slack, review and, hopefully, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, especially not PJO and Phineas and Ferb,.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tips on love, part 1

3rd person's POV:

Sitting on a comfortable chair, at the back of the Hermes cabin, Travis Stoll was hunched down, writing something on a piece of paper for several hours on. Starting from breakfast and skipping lunch, he was so preoccupied in the morning. Several times, his cabin mates wanted to ask what he was doing. And often, of those times failed, for the dread of knowing what things he was up to again.

"Aha!" exclaimed Travis, raising his fist in the air triumphantly. He had just finished writing the first page of a book he wanted to write. He smiled to himself. _'Oh Travis, you're absolutely brilliant!' _he thought.

A piece of paper lay before him, with only a few letters occupying the space.

"**How To Get A Gurl**

**By Travis Stoll"** it says.

Travis grinned ear to ear, too busy by admiring his handiwork. He was too busy admiring himself, that he didn't notice Connor walk into the room until his sibling was behind him.

Connor, on the other hand, had been busy this whole morning. Flirting with girls, beating a new kid at sword fighting, flirting with girls, riding a Pegasus, flirting with girls and lastly, lunch. Yeah, pretty much productive than Travis. And he even got a couple of memorandum for the morning's happenings. A couple of bruises here and there, a cut on the elbow and red lines that run across his face.

"What'cha doing?" Connor asked, emphasizing the _doing_ part. Don't get him wrong, it was just not often that Travis wouldn't do anything without Connor. They practically do everything together.

"AH!" Travis shouted and fell off his chair. "Dude! Knock for once, will yah? And don't go and quote Phineas and Ferb all of the sudden will you?" he said, shaking his head and standing up.

Connor just shrugged.

"A.) I never know cause I live here too and B.) I won't stop quoting Phineas and Ferb because you asked me too." He said, and faced the piece of paper.

"Dude? Is that slap marks?" Travis yelled accusingly. Connor blinked, confused and Travis had to 'borrow' a mirror of his sibling to show Connor what he meant.

"Oh those. Yeah, got them from Jessie Agnes." He smiled sheepishly.

"That Ares kid? Whoa! What did you do Connor?"

"Broke up with her. Seriously, she was just too clingy."

"Dude, breaking up with an Ares kid and suffer minimal damage? Nice job! Couldn't have done better myself!" Travis said, amused. This made Connor break into a grin. "But, I thought you were dating Anna Rein in Aphrodite?" Connor's smile faded and was replaced by a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Keep up with the time bro! Didn't I just broke up with her this morning! Seriously, you were besides me!" he said. True, Travis was besides him. But little did he know, someone else was preoccupying Travis' mind.

"I guess." Travis rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was too busy admiring another girl to look at his brother's love affairs.

"Whatever." Connor concluded, seeing Travis wasn't in the mood for knowing his girlfriends for the day. "What were you doing before I interrupted anyway?"

"Nothing but the greatest book to ever be published." He boasted. Connor held up the paper and looked at it, scrunching his brows, trying to get past his dyslexic disorder.

"Dude, I'm dyslexic but I know you spelled 'girl' wrong." He said.

"What?" Travis asked and ripped the paper out of Connor's hands. Seeing he indeed spelled it wrong, he got a pen, crossed the misspelled word and wrote the correct spelling.

"There!" he again held it up. The paper was already crumpled a bit.

"Dude, 'greatest book ever to be published'? You don't even got the title write!" Connor laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Connor, do me a favor."

"Yeah?" he asked between fits of laughter.

"Shut up."

Travis glared at his sibling, but eventually, Connor did shut up. Seeing the quiet as an opportunity, he sat back to his chair, with Connor leaning against the table, and began the second page of his work, the tips itself.

After a while, Connor's dyslexic-ness acted up, and the words Travis wrote did not make any sense at all.

"Travis, could you read them aloud. My dyslexic is acting up." Connor shook his head.

"Gladly." Travis smirked at his brother's position and cleared his throat. "Ehem. Number 1: Be the perfect gentleman." Travis said dramatically and smiled. "No need for applause, knowing that I'm a genius is enough." He said and mocked bow.

"That didn't make any sense." Connor pointed out. "I mean, don't girls these days want those rebel types?"

"Connor, Connor. Dear foolish Connor." Travis said, shaking his head.

"What?" Connor asked, not getting what Travis wanted to tell.

"Girls like those bad guy approach, but I assure you, girls _loves_ those perfect gentlemen." Travis said. "It's absolutely full proof. I guarantee."

Connor's eyes widen. "Are you sure this isn't one of your crazy, mixed up, practical jokes?" he asked uncertainly.

"I promise." Travis said and made a cross over his heart. Connor grinned, a smile that's identical to Travis'.

"Better test it then." He said and walked out of the cabin, looking confident as ever.

_**(Timelapssodon'tgetyourpantiesinatwist)**_

Travis sat crossed legged on the floor, facing the trunk of his sibling. This particular sibling of his, John Williams, was brought up in a rich neighborhood. If Travis could only get his hands on that universal remote, Hades knows what he could do.

Halfway through the lock, Connor came in, but he was too busy with the lock to look up.

"So, how'd it went?" he asked, concentrating hard on the lock. _'What is this stuff made from? Celestial bronze?'_ he thought as his attempt failed. But he didn't give up.

"You said it was fool proof." Connor said. But something in his voice told Travis that it didn't just go bad.

"What happened?" he asked, brows scrunched up on his task.

"Got slapped by 3 different girls and punched by a guy." He said.

"I told you to be a gentleman."

"I did try! I said things gentleman-like. Like _"Can I chew that for you."_ or_ "I could wash your hands for you." _or _"I'll feed you if you want?"_ and other lines like that!" Connor whinned.

"I get it why you got slapped but I didn't know how you got hit by a guy."

"I could explain! He looked like a girl in the distance and I was totally hitting on her- I mean him! Honestly!" he yelled.

Travis chuckled.

"You said this was fool proof." Connor grumbled.

"I don't know. Results may differ?" Travis offered.

"Travis?" Connor asked and at the same moment, the lock clicked open. Triumphantly, Travis smiled and stood up.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at his brother for the first time.

Connor had a huge black eye. His face was red with racing stripes and his expression was deadly.

"I give you 3 seconds to pray to dad before you visit Hades." Connor threatened.

"Oh! Look at the time! Got to go!" Travis said, and within those three seconds, he was out of the cabin.

"I'll kill you Travis!" Connor yelled back. And lets just say the day took so long for Travis, Connor, and a few unsuspecting campers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Good? I really can't tell. And it is short.**

**Oh, and review me your ideas on which tips they should do next kay?**

**So, it's up to you guys to tell me! Okay? So goodbye for now! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back so, this will be short. I'm on vacation, so I hope you'll like it okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Connor, Travis, Katie nor the Smurfs.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 3: Cutting classes

Groaning, Travis came in and rubbed a soft spot on his rear end. His usual smirk was in a new grimace, and several cuts could be seen here and there. His once orange camp shirt had several holes in it and his denim jeans were painted with mud and scorched with fire.

"What's up Travis?" Connor asked, sitting on his top bunk in cabin 11.

"A full body of aches, that's what's up. Been taking all the new campers to the classes, and well, they'd been on to me ever since." Travis explained, walking through the room and plopping down the bunk underneath Connor.

"Why were you taking them in the first place?" Connor asked.

"Well, unlike you, I've been doing cabin leader duties and don't go on and report in the infirmary to have your imaginary disease cured."

"Well, if you skip classes enough, you'll live a little longer." Connor smirked. Travis, who had been too tired to argue, nodded his head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Sure, and if you do need a little help in acting it out, here, have this." Connor held out his hand under his bunk.

"And what's that supposed to be? Instant-sickness?" Travis asked sarcastically. And to his utter surprise, Connor smirked.

"Yep. My latest invention to get you out of class instantly. Lasts only for an hour, but serious enough for Chiron to send you bed rest for the whole day." Connor said proudly.

Of coarse, this product was the normal, prank

"But this is just gum."

"Just gum? That's high tech equipment worthy of Hermes himself my brother!"

"And I could trust you because?" Travis asked hesitatingly. The last time Connor gave something for free was a mini-dung bomb disguised sour candy. And even now, that Apollo kid reeked of dung whenever she spoke.

Connor on the other hand had been planning it all along. Revenge as to what happened last week with those ladies he hit on.

"Because you're my brother! Wasn't it enough that I helped you live long enough? How could you accuse me of such horrid thing?" Connor asked, mock shocked and placed a hand over his heart. Travis rolled his eyes, and muttered something about over dramatic twins.

"Well, it is worth a shot." Travis mumbled, resting his tired face to his soft pillows. Loosing over to unconsciousness, the final thing he saw was a smirking reflection of himself.

"I guess Travis was that tired after all." Connor said to himself as Travis snoozed. "He didn't even had time for dinner, which is surprising, because he never skips taco night."

Connor shrugged, knowing Travis will have a fit when he realized what an important dinner coarse he'd missed. He slowly jumped down to the cabin floor, landing softly on his feet. Looking at his twin's sleeping face, he'd considered on pranking him one last time, but resisted, knowing his current prank would be destroyed.

He walked with his cabin mates to dinner, in the outside, looking calm, and in the inner side, bouncing excitedly for tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(the next day)_

"Twavis, what color would you get if you chowke a smurf?" the young 5 year old Kristine, another daughter of Hermes asked Travis. It was early in the morning, particularly arts and crafts time, and he'd already been bruised twice on the head.

"Would it turn black?" asked Mart, another 5 year old.

"How about violet?" another kid, Yesa, offered.

"I love Pwink! It should be Pwink!" Kristine said.

"Uh." Travis rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know Kristine. I never saw one before, much less be able to choke it." Kristine looked like she was about to cry. Big, fat tears already forming in her blue eyes.

"Bu-But Cownnor towld me they were the ones that change my fawllen teeth into money! I already had wone fawll yesterday!" she whined. Looking around, Travis caught the eye of Connor and threw a glare before turning to the crying girl.

"Uh, I think that's the tooth fairy's job, but seeing she doesn't exist too-"

"Youw mean she doesn't exist too?" Kristine asked and a new, louder wave of wailing came.

"Dude, you're so dead." Travis muttered to Connor under his breath. It seemed that Connor began to newly be interested on his art work with a smile on his face.

"What's happening here?" Chiron asked, galloping inside. If the room wasn't cramped enough, Chiron had to arrive in his horse form.

"Twavis had been mean to me!" Kristine cried, sobbing in her shirt. Chiron gave one curious look at Travis and turned back to the girl.

"There, there. It's okay." Chiron comforted. But Kristine wont stop her tears. Wailing and crying around like a little kid. That's because she was a little kid.

"Just-Just shut up okay." Travis muttered. Kristine seems to hear him and stopped, sniffling once and gave an angry look down Travis. And for what seemed to be as fast as she stopped, the crying began again. Campers near by, gave Kristine a pitiful look and sent daggers Travis' way.

Oh, if only Travis could shrink down and avoid all the attention.

A small tug on his shirt made him look down and saw another of his half-siblings. It was Troy, a 7 year old.

"Twavis! Make it stowp. Pwease!" he begged. Travis looked around, wondering how'd he supposed to stop a tantrum.

"Uh, I'm sorry Kristine! Uh, you've got first shower later, is that okay?" he offered. To his surprise, she indeed stopped.

"Owkay." She sniffed. Chiron gave one thank you nod and galloped out of the room. And Travis could already feel it was a long day.

Surprisingly, he was right. As after lunch was archery, and after that it was sword practice, Connor decided to urge his brother into taking the prank/gum and give himself a break from all this menace.

"Dude, do the gum thing. You'll gonna regret not using it." Connor laughed, as he and Travis walked up to the arena and host their lesson.

"Maybe I will."

"I know you won't. You've changed, you're now a do gooder like Katie." Connor teased. That seemed to turn Travis on.

"No. I haven't changed. You'll see. I will skip class today." Travis smirked.

"Oh yeah? Show me?"

"Okay." Travis lifted the gum out of his pants' pockets. Connor was going to ask if Travis had slept with it in his pockets, because seriously, he had stopped to use it only in the showers and placed it back on. A part of him wondered whether it would affect the prank. But he shrugged it off, not wanting to get all Athena at the climax of the scheme.

"See, not a do gooder at all." Travis grinned triumphantly as he chewed.

"Not at all Bro. Not at all." Connor grinned too, a perfect replica of Travis'.

As it turns out, Connor was right. It did make Travis go out of class. When they arrived the archery range, Chiron was already there, plucking out one arrow that hit a tree next to him. Travis already had began to look green, wincing at every loud sounds he hear.

"Sorry Chiron. I think Travis is got too much of the bad fruits the Demeter cabin threw at us at lunch today. Would you excuse him for today?" Connor asks.

"Oh my. I hope you get better my boy." Chiron said and dismissed the two. 'Bonus! I get to be excused too!' Connor said, as he led the sick Travis to cabin 11.

"Dude! This is awesome! Now we wait until you get better then prank everyone at camp!" Connor said gleefully.

"I don't know. I feel too sickly to move." Travis complained, plopping back into his unmade bed.

"That will last." Connor shrugged, climbing up to his bunk. But it didn't. Even after the supposed to be end time of the effects the gum made, Travis was still in bed, looking as sick as ever.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get better Connor." Travis said. Connor frowned. It was getting out of hand.

"Well, I suppose we could get an Apollo camper here." He suggested.

"Oka-" he was cut short, by a rumbling. Later did they realize it was coming from Travis. "Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom." Travis said as quickly as he could and rushed to the bathroom. 'Well this is going to be interesting' Connor thought.

Throughout the whole night, Travis was clammy, sweaty and shivering. Connor was really getting worried. What if he indeed made it extra strong? What if it was poisoned? He wouldn't live if he knew he was the reason Travis died.

"Hey Connor? Are you still up?" Travis asked as the clock ticked. _12:00 am_.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Was this a prank right?"

"_Was_ supposed to be a prank. Yes." Connor admitted.

"Then wait till I get you back okay." Travis chuckled oddly. And Connor merely sighed. At least his sense of humor hadn't gone off.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Connor replies with a shift in position, to partially see Travis underneath.

"And Connor?"

"Yeah Travis?"

"What do you get when you choke a Smurf?" Travis asked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Wow. Lost my sense of humor. Darn Wonder Pets wont stop bugging my tv screen. *grumbles***

**So? What'yah think everyone? Short? Long? Funny? Not?**

**REVIEW! Oh, and I'd love to know what color do you think a smurf will turn into when you choke **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I'm back for more! Oh, and thanks to my reviewers for boosting my ego. I'm seriously not sure about this story though.**

**So, here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tip 3: Birthdays

"Travis. I need your help." Connor pleaded with his brother back at cabin 11. It was Saturday, another boring, uneventful day at camp. Travis was bent over his work table, getting the paper work on all the pranks they had done for the duration of summer. Hey, even pranks needs organization.

"Not now Connor. I need to set up our plans on pranking the Eris cabin back, after that dye-hair-green prank they pulled on us. Seriously, where's your sense of vengeance?" He said, not looking up to the other son of Hermes.

"Pranking could wait Travis, but birthdays don't." Connor smirked. Travis looked up, suspicious. 'At least that got his attention.' Connor thought.

"Who's birthday is it exactly? I'm sure I had any birthday requests here if it were anyone's birthday."

"But it isn't just anyone's. It's Chiron's birthday!" Connor chuckled.

"How'd you know that? For all I know, his birthday might have gotten lost through the ages."

"Oh, but he knows when is his birthday. And I did my research. Now, we're having a surprise party in the big house for him!" Connor said, excitement radiating and Travis couldn't help but be amused.

"Okay, okay. But wouldn't we need everyone to pitch in with the planning?" he asked.

"Well, mostly we need to do is decoration and the final moments. Almost everyone helped with…something." He smiled innocently. Travis noticed Connor was particularly bouncing with excitement, not the bored-to-the-point-of-dying twin who always disliked parties. Unless it was his.

As they walked out, it turns out that most of the decorations they needed was inside cabin 11. Travis didn't notice the rolls of confetti and streamers under his bunk until Connor took them out. Travis carried it out of the old cabin, while Connor came out with a box.

"Dude , what's in that?"

"Cake." Connor shrugged.

"Where'd you hid that?" Travis asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Under your bunk." Connor gave his brother a sheepish look. You really are enhanced in matters of storage when you're a son of Hermes.

"Connor, I'm not even asking how that fitted down there."

"Then don't." Connor smirked, and let Travis lead the way.

As they walked, several campers looked at them oddly. Some even went inside to grab a calendar or something like it. But some just looked at them like it was a common occasion.

"Travis Stoll, I hope this isn't one of your pranks." Katie Gardner said, blocking the path. She had her hair in a messy bun and she looked like she was out in the garden all day.

"Heya Katie. Nice to see you too." Travis greeted his favorite pranked-upon girl. Partially because she was also the only girl that didn't tolerate him, which makes the pranking more sweet.

"Travis." She growled. Geez, for a daughter of Demeter, she could be pretty rough.

"What? I'm just putting a party into action. Why? You interested?" Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows in a seductive matter. Katie rolled her eyes at his failed attempt of flirtation.

Don't get her wrong, she was just another girl. She just has the ability to look at whatever the Stolls do past their charms.

"Okay, spit it out." She said, crossing her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't have all day you know."

"Then leave us be. We don't require your royal presence." Connor said. She was really irking him off. Not because she acted like her mother, but because of the effect she made on his brother.

Travis gave a 'what-the-heck' look at Connor, but turned to Katie.

"It's Chiron's birthday" Travis said bluntly. "and we're throwing him a party."

Katie's reaction was unimpressed. 'Wow, the Stolls admitted something?' she thought and shook her head. She thought this plan of theirs were both sweet and idiotic. For all they know, Chiron doesn't celebrate his birthday anymore.

"You guys are stupid." She said with a huff. "And I'm wasting my time talking to boboons." She said, walking to the strawberry fields quickly.

"What a spoiler." Connor said, fazed by her reaction.

"Yep. She's one of a kind." Travis said in awe. That cause him to have a slap on the back of his head by Connor himself. 'Geez, if this is what love does to a person, I want none of it.' he thought.

"Come on love drunked. Let's get this over with." And that made them walk back into the big house.

They walked in with not so stealthy approach. Luckily Chiron was out to archery. Mr. D was somewhere, and only Zeus knows when he'll come back.

"Stop tripping over Travis." Connor hissed, as Travis tripped over for the second time.

"Geez. Why are there rocks in here on the first place?" Travis said, shaking his head and picking up the rolls of streamers and confetti from the ground.

"Actually Travis, er, those aren't rocks." Connor chuckled. The floor was littered with it.

"What do you- EW!" Travis complained as he held up a dried up horse manure. "You'd think Chiron was better at cleaning up his droppings than the pegasi in the stables."

"Maybe he can't help himself." Connor shrugged. "Now, come on. We've got an hour before Chiron catches us in here."

"Catch us? Won't he expect a party or something?" Travis asked, once he was on his feet.

"Yeah, but it is a _surprise_ party Travis. They don't call it_ surprise _for nothing."

"Okay." Travis eyed his brother cautiously.

_**Several falls, rips and curses after….**_

"We are done. Now, as for the hiding place." Connor said, stroking his imaginary beard and standing back, admiring their handy work.

Streamers littered the ceiling, like someone TP-ed the place. The cake, which was supposed to be a perfectly, white layered dessert that supposed to had the markings 'Park Thy Horse Here', was mashed up, so the words that were left were 'Park Here'. The war council table was pushed to one side and the whole floor was littered with confetti and balloons.

"Under the table. Quick." Travis hissed, and dived under the ping-pong table as the sound of hooves on the wooden porch could be heard.

The two hid. Their party of three was the only one involved in this affair in the bog house. Travis knew that the campers should have gotten inside and hidden themselves already. What fun would a party be if they were only three?

"One the count of three kay?" Connor motioned. Travis only nodded his head and Connor began to count.

"One." The door began the open, creaking mysteriously.

"Two." The galloping body was searching for something, maybe the light switch.

"Three." The light switched on and the two jumped out.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

It looked like the party was a success. Chiron did look surprise. Too surprised in fact.

"Oh my. Who's birthday is it?" The old horse-man said, baffled at what the two did to the room.

"Yours! Surprise!" Travis said, throwing more confetti on the floor.

"Ah, but you do know that my official birthday is six months after." Chiron raised his eye brow. Travis felt blood rushing to his face. '6 MONTHS LATER?', his mind screamed.

"That's why it worked incredibly well!" Connor laughed.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS SIX MOTHS LATER!" Travis yelled.

"And we got our desired effect. Com'on, we did have our fun in preparing the party right?" Connor said, swinging his arm around Travis' shoulders.

"I had to fall on horse manure! Connor. You. Are. So. Dead." Travis growled, advancing on his twin.

"Well, look at the time. Time do flies when you're having fun eh? Well, got to go, BYE!" Connor said, backing out the near window.

Yep, definitely another boring day at camp with the usual Stoll chasing each other.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I am so sorry! I had author's block and cant think of anything Funny. Or angsty. Or dramatic. Or adventurous. Or- Well, you get my point.**

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Drag-me-to-tartarus bad? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm back! *cue cricket sounds* Hey, don't leave me! I'm so sorry for the late update, but life's being hard on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tip 4: Sugar High

Travis wrestled a stubborn Troy for a piece of candy. Troy, as you guys may know(or not) is another son of Hermes, seven years of age. It was arts and crafts time, an hour full of pitiful torture for Travis, co-cabin leader of cabin 11.

"Geez, if you want some Hershey, just ask and leave the poor kid alone." Connor laughed as he placed some glue and scissors on the work table of the children. Why are there scissors on the table of 5-7 year olds you may ask? Well, here at camp, 'safety' wasn't that high of a priority. They could wrestle alligators for all Mr. D cares.

"That's mine!" Troy yelled in Travis' ear as he tried to reach it. In a flurry of tackling bodies, they were both on the ground, desperately trying to get themselves the piece of chocolate bar.

"Troy, no candy for you. Remember what happened last Easter when we got you chocolate eggs?" Travis scolded, trying to get as much distance between the candy and the candyholic.

"Never!" the little kid growled, giving a little jump- and actually pushing his feet off Travis' knee- and managing to grab the chocolate goodness of his brother's grasp. "You're mine, my pretty!" he laughed and before Travis could react, the little boy jumped to his feet and ran to the other side of the building.

"You know what I say." Connor grinned at his brother, rubbing off water on his stained pants, as he watched Travis pick himself up from another humiliating defeat from a seven year old.

"What do you say Connor?" Travis asked, tired of everything.

"If you can't stand them, sit down." Connor bursted out, laughing on the bench as his butt automatically sat down.

"Well, haha, Mr. Joker, now excuse me. I'm desperately in need of a shower." Travis said, brushing off dirt from his shirt, paint on his pants and even glue in his hair. Boy, this really was a long day for him.

"Well, Mr. Goody Two shoes, I think you better do. Seeing I'm more appropriate of a leader than you are. After all, I'm prank master." Connor said, bragging about the times he pranks Travis and he didn't prank him back.

Just then, Chloe, a daughter of Hephaestus and another 7 year old, reached out and tapped Connor's shoulder. Instantly, Connor stopped laughing, throwing Travis a sly smirk and looked at the kid.

"What is it hun?" he asked, face full of mock concern.

"I got a boo-boo." She said, looking down and Connor could've sworn she threw a glare at some kid at the back.

"Well, let the mature twin help you with that," Connor said, ignoring the eyes rolled at his way "'cause I'm so responsible like it."

Chloe looked up, relieved and held up her hand. It was disgusting really. Green ooze leaked out of a inch cut in the palm of her hand. It looked swollen and icky, just the thing demigods encounter every day.

"Holy S-"

"Connor!" Travis scolded, sounding like Katie gardener. "Please keep it rated PG! There's kids in here!"

"What? I was going to say snot! And who couldn't stop, this is gross!" Connor whined, pointing at a almost crying girl.

"Well, I'll let the responsible one handle that." Travis grinned at his identical.

"No way, I'm not letting that thing touch this!" Connor motioned to his self, and Chloe bursted out crying.

"I'm not icky!" she sobbed, and every pair of eyes in the room was on them.

"Thanks a lot Connor." Travis said, glaring at him and comforting the crying girl. "Look Chloe, how about we got to the infirmary? Okay?" he asked, and the girl nodded her head.

"Well, you always knew how to be the family-oriented one. I knew you have a soft side for Family and kids." Connor teased and laughed.

"Yeah, well, you don't really get to know me when you just look at me behind whining kids." He said, smirking back at Connor, which made him chuckle more.

"Believe me bro, I know you'd be a goody two shoes. I think ol' Katie's getting to you." He said through fits.

"Well, you think you know me?" Travis grinned slyly back to his brother. Cutting off Connor's laugh, "Well, then, you don't know me enough." Travis guided Chloe out the door and was going out too, before leaving a going out present.

Travis threw something over his head, sneaked a sly peek and closed the door shut behind him. And before Connor could react, all he could register was what it was. A large pack of super sweet Pixie Sticks.

"No!" Connor made a dive for the object, but he was too late. Dozens of little midgets swarmed at the sweets like a pack of piranha, and probably sounded like one too. And all Connor could do was back up against the wall, and hope that this would end soon. 'Cause nothings more scary than demigod kids on sugar high.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Travis sat back and relaxed in the Mess Hall, eating a snack or two. On his second chocolate chip, a tap on his shoulder brought him back into the world.

"Yeah?" he said, between munches of pure awesome home made chips.

"You threw pixie sticks to seven year olds." Connor's low growl reached his ears.

"Love me eh? Good." He teased, turning around to get surprised. Standing in front of him _was_ supposed to be Connor. But he looked like a bunch of circus freaks used him for an experiment. His hair was littered with paper, face masked with paint. Body covered with glue and different letters were scrambled all over him.

"Hate me? The better." Travis bursted out laughing. Sweetest revenge.

"Travis, help me out here." Connor growled at his not-so-identical-anymore twin. Travis thought about it. Or acted like he thought about it and shook his head no.

"Want a cookie instead?" he asked holding up one.

"What's wrong with you. Get me out of this thing!" Connor practically begged. But Travis just continued laughing.

"Depends on what kind." Travis grinned, and he felt Connor stiffen. _Now's the time to disappear_, Travis thought.

Before Connor could drag his brother to hell, Travis leaped on the table and fell over the other side, scrambling to get as much possible distance as the clown and himself.

And so it was written. On that day, it was predicted, the longest day of man kind. The war of the pranks was condensed, and if you see a clown in your back yard, pray your name isn't Travis Stoll.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I know, short, I'm so sorry! I'm still back on the 2 am writing sched! I've got basketball practices every single day, dance practices and to top it all, a really hectic day. So cut me some slack, please?**

**So, love it? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
